


Second Way

by Staterfe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staterfe/pseuds/Staterfe
Summary: Bridgette y Félix despiertan en la misma cama.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette/Félix Graham de Vanily
Kudos: 2





	Second Way

**Author's Note:**

> No tiene orden cronológico, tratare que si, para que se entienda. Disculpen la redacción, estoy abierta a sugerencias.

" _Mierda ..._ ", esa es la única palabra que podría producir en ese momento. Todas las otras palabras lo dejaron, cada palabra leídas y memorizadas fueron en vano. ¿Por qué? Bridgette. _De todas las personas._  
  
Hizo su mejor esfuerzo, para recordar que lo trajo a esta situación, pero el maldito " _tik tak tik tak"_ no lo dejaba concentrarse. Lo mejor era calmarse, salir de la cama y recordar que lo trajo hasta aquí. No contaba que al salir de la ducha ella ya estaba por salir de la habitación. Sus ojos de encontraron, las de el por un momento mostró arrepentimiento, pero se recordó que era Felix y no cualquiera, sino que Felix Graham de Vanily. Muestra los mismos ojos que siempre ponía cuando se miraban, nada, porque él no sintió nada por ella. Aunque ahora se lo decía más a el que a ella. _Maldijo el día en que la conoció_ .

...

Ella casi… ponía los mismos ojos de enamorada y preocupada de su persona, pero se recordó que él no los correspondía _. Eso siempre se lo decía, pero ella sabia la verdad._

Deteniéndose, se aparto el pelo de la cara y examino las palabras que saldría de su boca, para lograr finalizar esta situación sin profundizar en el tema, pero no quería, quería decirle que lo ama a pesar de todo, que lo entendía y quería ayudar . _Pero eso podría empeorar la situación._

Tranquilizándose, miró la misma ropa que utilizo la noche de ayer: arrugada y estirada. Era un regalo hecho a mano por su prima. Era su favorita, esperaba que no se enojara cuando le cuenta el estado en que se encuentra. “Es ... esto no sucedió” Vio como el asentía, rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Miro brevemente la puerta esperando que el la siguiera, pero el es mas fuerte de lo que cree. Tomo un bocado de aire.

Se retira, pero recuerda que es de su departamento del que se retira, _es una tonta._ Se va al parque frente del edificio. El sale más rápido de lo que imagina, _será que si fue detrás de ella… “porque me sigo mintiendo”_

Acaba de hacer algo que se prometió hacer después de casarse o como mínimo tener el título de novia. Se consuela diciéndose que lo hizo con la persona que ama y que sabe que es correspondida, a su manera, pero sabe que el se enojara si se entera de la verdad. _“Esto no sucedió”…_ se lo dice como mantra.

… ..

Tiene varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin respondedor. Solo se preocupa en contestar el de su madre. Parece que Melody lo encubrió, de nuevo. En esto no tiene que envidiar a su primo Adrien, el si tuvo suerte en que su mejor amiga no sea como Chloe y se preocupe realmente de él. 

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí es por algo. No soy buena con las palabras pero tratare de mejorar. Gracias por la oportunidad. 
> 
> Como ven estos son Anexos, tendré varios porque son cosas que se me ocurre.


End file.
